


Rightly wrong

by woojiniserau



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One
Genre: M/M, but isn’t he always, coffee shop au??, fast burn, i feel like woojin is a confident gay here, i loveeeeee 2park, idk if there’s a plot or not, is jihoon a tsundere? maybe, kinda frenemies with a side of flirting idkk, tbh daehwi just clowns them from the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Woojin uses his (terrible) flirting skills and Jihoon falls for it.





	Rightly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is all over the place but 2park’s phone call made me wanna write 2park 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

“One caramel frappucino for _Lihoon_!” 

The obnoxious voice rings through the cafe and Jihoon wants to grab his drink and chuck it over the barista when Daehwi sniggers beside him. 

“Go on, _Lihoon_. Get your drink.” Daehwi laughs and Jihoon gets why the younger is friends with the barista who goes by Woojin (it’s because they’re both sufferably annoying). 

“It’s Jihoon. You were so close this time.” Jihoon grumbles as he snatches the drink out of his hand.

“Sorry, I only remember close friend’s names. Give me your number.” 

Jihoon gapes, “What?”

“_What?_” Woojin mimics and Jihoon really wouldn’t regret chucking his drink on his face. “I’m asking for your number. So we can be friends. Dumbass.”

“You can only get my number when you say my name right, asshole.” Jihoon grunts, crossing him arms.

Woojin smirks, “Whatever. _Hwidae_, your drink’s ready!”

Jihoon glares at the barista, but by his stupid (cute) smile, Jihoon can tell he probably looked just like an angry bunny which Daehwi says is not intimidating at all but rather adorable. 

Daehwi pops up beside him, “Just give him your number. He’s been asking for weeks. _Weeks_, hyung!” 

“Come on, _Jiwoo_. I’ve been asking for weeks.” Woojin leans against the counter and Jihoon tries not to think about how someone as annoying as Woojin deserved to look that good in an apron.

“You’ve been getting my name wrong for weeks, too. It’s not hard.” Jihoon snaps, and storms out as he was definitely ready to chuck his drink over his stupid face andwas not ready to be caught drooling over said stupid face. 

Woojin watches dreamily as he walks out, “Jihoon is so hot when he’s mad.” 

“There you go, hyung. Just do that in front of his face and then maybe you’d actually get his number.” 

“I’m trying to play hard to get.” Woojin mutters. 

“If anything’s hard to get, it’s your flirting techniques.” Daehwi scoffs.

“Youngmin hyung said they were good.” Woojin whines. 

“Youngmin hyung is an old man. He probably used those dating techniques in 1920.” Daehwi states.

“Okay, you tell me then.” Woojin says.

“First, get his name right.” Daehwi rolls his eyes and flicks Woojin on the forehead, causing the older to scream (a very over the top action but this is Woojin we’re talking about) and clutch his head.

Daehwi ignores his “How can you do this to your hyung?” and walks out the shop.

* * *

“One iced caramel frappuccino for Jihoon.”

Jihoon turns to the counter in shock. The older really needed a coffee right now and _definitely_ didn’t want to see a certain someone, with a knack for mispronouncing his name, before his first class. 

Woojin is smiling at him sweetly and he weirdly doesn’t feel the need to chuck his drink over him. He even got it iced this time, hoping the cubes could hit him in the head and make him say his name right for once.

“Hello, Jihoon? I guess i’ll just drink it all m-

“Shut up, Woojin. I’m here.” Jihoon snaps, rushing to grab his drink. 

“So, I said your name right. Can I get your number now?” Woojin smiles innocently and Jihoon isn’t sure if he should wipe that dumb smile off his face with his hands or lips.

“Sorry, my number is for important people only.” Jihoon sniggers as Woojin glares at him. He doesn’t look intimidating at all.

“No fair. Last time you said I had to get your name right and I did.” Woojin huffs, sulking.

“I change my mind. Why’d you want my number so much anyway? Weirdo.” Jihoon mutters, sipping some of the coffee through his straw. 

“Cause you’re super cute.” Woojin admits, staring rather intently at Jihoon.

“I- what?” Jihoon chokes on his drink and glowers at Woojin when the coffee stain trails down his white shirt.

“What? You asked!” Woojin defends, grabbing some napkins and shoving them in Jihoon’s direction. He was debating on whether to wipe it up himself but he’s read the books where they do try wipe away the stain and then end up really close, while his hand is on Jihoon’s chest and it’s so awkward and Woojin decides his ass can’t do that yet.

“I’m going.” Jihoon doesn’t give Woojin time to say anything as he speeds out, the door shutting loudly behind him.

  
Woojin pouts to himself, “You still didn’t give me your number.” 

* * *

“So, you got his number?” Daehwi questions excitedly, placing his hands on the counter as he jumps up and down.

“Get your filthy hands off the counter. I’m trying to clean it.” Woojin grumbles, whacking him with the wet cloth.

“Ew hyung, don’t touch me with that. And tell me!”

“Can’t you just give it? He’s your friend too.” Woojin huffs.

“Wow. So, you didn’t get it. Not surprising.” Daehwi rolls his eyes.

Woojin makes sure to smack him right in the face this time.

* * *

“Hey, Jihoon.” Woojin beams, waving excitedly as Jihoon walks in with Daehwi beside him.

“Gross. It’s weird when he says my name right.” Jihoon complains, hiding behind the younger as customers in the shop turn to look at them.

“You’re both weird. Him for trying to get your attention by saying your name wrong and you for not admitting that you like the weird flirty hatred you have for each other.” Daehwi rolls his eyes, pulling Jihoon beside him.

“Flirty hatred isn’t a thing.” 

“Yeah it is. Others might call it stupidity.” 

“You’re a brat. Do you know that?” Jihoon glares at the younger.

“You’re dumb, hyung. Did you know that? Also, stop blabbering to me and go to yourbarista boyfriend. He’s waiting.” Daehwi sings, very obviously pointing at Woojin whose manning the cash register this time.

“Can you stop? He’s looking at us now!” Jihoon groans, trying to hide behind his hands.

“He was _always_ looking at you. So, go and give him your number and tell him yourself how cute you think his snaggletooth is. I’ve had enough of your pining.” Daehwi huffs, nudging away Jihoon’s hands.

“Cute? _Cute_? I said it was annoyingly in my face and I don’t want to see it anymore.” Jihoon argues. His cheeks feel red and he can feel Woojin’s gaze on him.

“Actually, If I recall. You said you don’t want anybody else to see it. You’re so selfish, hyung.” Daehwi smiles, innocently.

“Can you not shout? He’s right there!” Jihoon grumbles.

“Just go order our drinks. You know my order.”

Jihoon groans but trudges over to the counter anyway and _Oh my God, can he not smile at me like that?_

“Hey, Jihoon. What would you like today, my favourite customer.” 

Jihoon eyes him, suspiciously, “You’re being extra weird today.” 

“Sure. Also, it’s been nearly a month now and I haven’t got that number yet. I’m giving you a one star rating for slow delivery.” Woojin winks and Jihoon hates that he seems to be blushing over something so stupid.

“Well, _Woobin_, why don’t you give me your number instead?” 

“Oh my God.”

Jihoon turns round to shoot Daehwi a glare.

“_Oh my God_. I can’t believe you asked for my number and didn’t even say my name right.” Woojin seems to be flustered now and Jihoon feels a tiny bit better knowing that the blushing wasn’t a one sided thing. 

“Okay, so _Wookin_, do you want to go out on Friday too? We can eat at that new restaurant that opened?” Jihoon asks and he’s surprised at how he hadn’t melted into a puddle of embarrassment and regret by now.

“Oh my God. I cant believe you asked me out and didn’t even say my name right.”

“Woojin, shut up and give me your number so we can go on a date and become boyfriend’s.” Jihoon huffs, now annoyed at the younger’s lack of response.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you said my name ri- 

Jihoon glares and Woojin just laughs in response. 

“You know every time you do that glare thingy, you look like an adorably, cute, angry bunny.” Woojin leans over the counter, tugging Jihoon closer towards him by the older’s sweater. 

Jihoon flushes as his eyes trail down and see that Woojin lips aren’t that far from his own.

“I don’t kiss until you say the last name right too.” Jihoon breathes out, bringing his eyes back up to Woojin’s own.

“That’s easy. We have the same last name, Park.” Woojin mutters and closes the small gap between Jihoon and himself.

“Gross, you do know you’re in public where minors like me can see your disgusting behaviour?” Daehwi shouts right next to the two, causing Jihoon to nearly fall over and Woojin to knock over the box of straws.

“Did you really have to shout?” Woojin grumbles, collecting the fallen straws. 

“Y-yeah.” Jihoon stutters, still on the fact that they just kissed.

_I can’t believe I just did that in public._

“Yes, that’s to do in private.” Daehwi snickers as both Jihoon and Woojin start spluttering.

“Just get out.” Woojin snaps.

Both Jihoon and Daehwi scurry towards the exit but Woojin grabs the back of Jihoon’s sweater, “Not you, dumbass.”

Jihoon let’s out a quiet “oh” as they end up in a similar position to before. 

“You know we should listen to Daehwi. He’s right.” Jihoon mutters.

“Fine. Meet me in the back in five.” Woojin smirks.

Jihoon reddens, “W-what?” He feels hot under Woojin’s gaze trailing over him.

“What? I need to give you my number, right? My phone’s in my car which is round the back.” Woojin sniggers.

“Just shut up. Or I’ll kiss you right here, Park Woojin.” Jihoon pouts. 

Woojin coos, “Go ahead, baby.” 

(Jihoon doesn’t hesitate in connecting their lips together a _few_ times more).

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh i luv 2park so much :((((
> 
> my twitter au accounts! [@itwopark](https://mobile.twitter.com/itwopark) or [@woojiniserau](https://mobile.twitter.com/woojiniserau)


End file.
